This invention relates to a steam trap and diverter apparatus, and more particularly an improved steam trap and diverter apparatus for condensate return systems.
Various steam traps are known in the prior art in which the steam traps discharge the high temperature condensate at or about the saturation temperature. In certain type steam traps, the discharge temperature of the condensate can be adjusted for the temperature under saturation to make use of the heat of the hot condensate and conserve energy.
Tempering valves are known in which a liquid filled copper thermostatic actuator is located in the valve mixing chamber where the tempered water flows over it. An increase in mix temperature causes the liquid to expand. This type of thermostat is linear in its expansion and exerts the highest possible operating force directly on the valve piston, reducing the hot water proportion and increasing the cold. The liquid filled copper thermostatic activator is sensitive to the slightest variation in temperature and reacts to divert the flow.